


Freedom Tastes Like Sweet Rosé

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [24]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses Muriel.





	Freedom Tastes Like Sweet Rosé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorians/gifts).



> I haven’t actually gotten here yet lmao

Asra tastes like wine.

He tastes like wine, heady and overwhelming and adoringly _sweet_. Just before their lips meet, the scent of the sweet rosé lightly tickles Muriel’s nose.

It doesn’t change the fact that Asra is finally, _finally_ kissing him, though, that the only precious thing Muriel has ever been able to cherish in his life is finally taking the time to cherish him back. It is terrifying and exhilarating and _real,_ in a way that no coliseum fight could ever hope to be.

Asra kisses him, and for the very first time in his life, Muriel feels _free._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love!  
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
